eminembadmeetseviland12lyricsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Meets Evil - Eminem, Royce Da Five-nine
Bad Meets Evil Lyrics. intro You can still hear the footsteps of Slim Shady and Royce Da Five-Nine Eminem I don't speak, I float in the air wrapped in a sheet I'm not a real person, I'm a ghost trapped in a beat I translate when my voice is read through a sismograph And a noise is bred, picked up and transmitted through Royce's head (AAHHH) Trapped him in his room, possessed him and hoist his bed Till the evilness flows through his blood like poisonous lead Told him each one of his boys is dead I asked him to come to the dark side, he made a choice and said Royce Who hard? yo I done heard worse We can get in two cars and accelerate at each other To see which one'll swerve first Two blind bandits panic, whose mental capacity holds That of a globe on top of nine other planets Kissed the cheek of the devil Intelligence level is hell-ier than treble peakin on speakers in the ghetto Dismissal, I'm not a fair man, disgraced the race of a atheist Intercepting missles wit my bare hands like a patriot One track sliced without swords, I buried the Christ corpse In my past life when the Black Knight mounted the white horse And stay over-worked, its like the Nazis in the nations Collaborating, attemptin to take over the earth Eminem Cuz this is what happens when Bad Meets Evil We hit the trees till we look like Vietnamese people He's Evil, and I'm Bad like Steve Segal Above the Law cuz I don't agree wit police either (shit, me neither) We ain't eager to be legal So please leave me wit the keys to your Jeep Eagle I breathe ether in three amounts When I stab myself in the knee with a diseased needle Releasin rage on anybody in squeezing range Cold enough to make the seasons change into freezing rain (He's insane) No I'm not, I just want to shoot up and I'm pissed off Cuz I can't find a decent vain Royce The disaster wit dreds I'm Bad enough to commit suicide and survive long enough To kill my soul after I'm dead When in danger it's funny actually my flavor's similar to a waiter Cuz I serve any stranger wit money I spray a hundred, man until they joint chains While slippin bullets at point blank range like they was punches Piss on a flag and burn it, murder you then come to your funeral Serve this lobbyist, strangle your body then confirm you Whippin human ass, throwin blows crackin jaws Wit my fists wrapped in gause, dipped in glue and glass I'm blazin MC's, at the same time amazin MC's Somehow MC's ain't that eye-brow raisin to me From all of angles of us, flash a mack loud enough to cast a avalanche And bust till volcanoes errupt interlude Hello? (Billy) Aiyyo what's up (we're comin to get you) STOP, THEY KNOW IT'S US!! Eminem I used to be a loudmouth, remember me? (uh-ah) I'm the one who burned your house down (oh) Well I'm out now (shit), and this time I'm comin back to blow your house up And I ain't gon leave you a window to jump out of Give me two fat tabs and three shrooms And you won't see me like fat people in steam rooms And when I go to hell and I'm gettin ready to leave I'ma put air in a bag and charge people to breathe Royce Cuz this is what happens when Bad Meets Evil And we hit the trees till we look like Vietnamese people He's Evil, and I'm Bad like Steve Segal Against peaceful, see you in hell for the sequel (We'll be waitin) See you in hell Wall Street, Royce Da Five-Nine, Slim Shady See you in hell for the sequel (bye bye) Bad Meets Evil, what? (till next time) Outro And so that's the story when Bad Meets Evil Category:All Pages Category:Slim Shady LP